In hosted web applications, usage of resources (e.g., central processor unit, random access memory, disk, and network) can change significantly in response to the activity of end users at any given point in time. Furthermore, web applications are known to attain a non-recoverable application server error state under a user activity level exceeding an application-specific threshold. Conventional infrastructure and application provisioning processes can make additional resources (e.g., servers) available, but these provisioning processes require a considerable lead-time (e.g., several hours). This deficiency in conventional provisioning approaches renders impracticable a reactive approach to resource provisioning under increased user activity levels. Moreover, known forecasting techniques for resource utilization are limited by inadequate reliability. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.